Biometrics typically refers to the identification of humans by their physiological and/or behavioral characteristics or traits. Examples of physiological biometric characteristics or traits typically relate to face recognition, DNA, fingerprinting, palm printing, hand geometry, iris recognition, retina recognition, and odor/scent. Examples of behavioral biometric characteristics or traits are typically related to the pattern of behavior of a person, and include typing rhythm, gait, and voice. Once such biometric information for a person is captured, the biometric information is typically stored in a secure environment for further analysis and verification of an unknown person's identity.